Aquiring the Right Taste
by hyper-active-naruto-lover
Summary: .:ShikaIno:. Ino realizes that Shikamaru is her true love after he begins dating Temari.What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We had always been friends. Best friends if that. He was always there for me, even if it seemed like we hated each others' guts. He always seemed to know how to tick me off or make me smile. Either way, we had been through it all together. The first day he laid eyes on her, their eyes locked. I didn't think much of it, so I ignored it. It began to blossom into something. She always giggled when he was around, making me furiously jealous. Her green eyes locked onto his brown, and this whole time, I thought it was Sasuke-kun that I wanted. The whispers of sweet nothings I heard him recite to her made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't bear to see my Shikamaru with that… thing. It all started at the Chuunin exams. She starred at him, making him blush madly. He looked at me for approval, but what was I to do? He had fallen for someone other than me. I smiled at him, and he took it as a yes. He embraced me in a warm, tight hug. Feeling his skin next to mine was almost too much for me. I had fallen for him, but he was with another woman. He was with Temari.

She's very pretty, don't get me wrong, but couldn't she have batted her eyelashes at some other unsuspecting male? I couldn't bring myself to tell him because he was still convinced I was for Sasuke. Forehead-girl can have him, I want my Shikamaru. After his hug, he walked over to her and she began courting him with flirtatious gestures. I found myself getting red with jealousy, but thankfully Chouji was there to stop me from making a fool of myself. Asuma-sensei dismissed us and Chouji and I walked to the ramen stand together. He knew something was up so he figured food would cheer me up. I smiled at his consideration, "Thank you Chouji…" Chouji smiled, "No problem…What's up with you? You seemed steamed when Shikamaru was with Temari." I swallow hard on the verge of tears, "Oh… It was nothing, that girl… Temari… She's just so…"

He smiled again, as if he understood, "I get it…" I looked up. Could he have possibly guessed my infatuation with our cellmate? Maybe Chouji was smarter than we gave him props for. He laughed, "Yeah I get it! You like him, a lot, and want Temari out of the picture!" I felt my cheeks redden, "Please… Don't tell him. I don't want to ruin his life; I just want him to be happy." Had those words really erupted from my throat? Apparently so, because Chouji had a grin on his face, "I promise. I'll keep your secret." Who knew Chouji could be so sweet at times? After a few bowls of ramen, I stood to leave. Chouji waved, "I'll see you tomorrow Ino-chan." I waved, "You too Chouji." I walked outside, only to see them holding hands, sharing secrets that made the other giggle. I had never seen such a petrifying sight in my life. I was frozen. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I couldn't stop it. I was stuck, crying over the one person I had never had feelings for until now.

I hated her. I wanted to attack right then and there, but Shikamaru's smile made me pause. I couldn't do it. Seeing him so happy made me want to be the woman holding his hand. I ran home as fast as I could. Sakura tried to stop me, but I kept running and crying. She knew something was up, so she followed me home, "Ino pig! Wait!" I didn't. I had finally made it to my apartment and walked in. I had moved out of my father's home a few years back. Now I was fourteen, and he saw it fit for me to live on my own. Sakura banged on the door, "Ino… Please let me in!" I cracked open the door sniffling, "What do you want forehead?" She smiled, "I want to help…" I let her in, "Just don't tell anyone how hysterical I'm acting, okay?" She smirked, sticking out her tongue, "That's what best friends are for." She embraced me in a hug, "Tell me what happened…" I told her about Shikamaru and how he was all over that Temari girl. She brushed my blonde bangs from my face, "Steal him back."

It dawned on me, "Yes… That's the idea!" She smiled, "How will you do it?" I smiled and sniffled once more, "Can you stay the night and help me?" She nodded, "I have to get some clothes, but sure, I can definitely help you unravel this plan." So as she went home I sat on my couch, planning out a few things. There was a knock at my door. I absentmindedly opened it, not ready for who was there, "S-Shikamaru?" He smiled, "You were expecting Sasuke?" I shook at the name, "No…I wasn't." "May I come in and have a chat with you?" I stepped back, "Sure…" He came in and we sat in my cramped living room. He coughed, "Well… As you've seen, Temari and I are dating." I twitched, thinking of the most dastardly deeds I could do to that wench. He took a note of my expression and continued, "We saw you run off, and she excused me to come see what was wrong. Mind explaining?" My mind went wild, "N-no… I can't tell you."

He laughed, placing an arm around my neck. I fought the urge to wrap mine around his and kiss him deeply. He sighed, "You know you can tell me anything." I shuddered, "Yes…I know I can too, but I… I just can't tell you this… It's out of your hands." He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Ino…" Sakura walked in and smirked, "Ah… I'll just put my things in your bathroom." He ruffled my hair, "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I went pale, "Okay." He wasn't being his usual self. He seemed happier. This made her more depressed and deprived. He waved, "See you later cherry blossom." Sakura waved back and he left. She sat next to me, "Did you tell him?" "No…"

**Well… Review please, and then I'll write more. This is my first attempt at a ShikaIno, so gimmie a break if it sucks. Constructive criticism so very much appreciated though!**

**lots of love! Hyper Active Naruto Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura got a look on her face unlike any I had ever seen. It was very cunning, nearly frightening look. She furrowed her eyebrows and scanned me with her sea green eyes, "We'll make him wish you were his!" I raised an eyebrow, "How?" She giggled madly, "We'll make him green with envy!" I shook her shoulders, "How?" I was more freaked out than excited to tell the truth. She smiled, "We need a list of all of the available guys we know." I took out a piece of paper and pen, "Well… Let's see…" Sakura took the paper, "What about Neji?" I stuck out my tongue, "Why don't I commit suicide?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Kiba?" I scratched my chin, "He's sweet, but smells funky." Sakura sighed, "Okay miss picky… Lee?" I laugh slightly, "Isn't he with Tenten?" Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, "Shino?" I think about it for a split second, "Come to think of it, I don't think we've been introduced yet…" Sakura giggled in a girlish way, "Shall we get Hinata to help you out?" I sigh deeply, "Fine but remember, only you and Hinata are to know, okay?" Sakura giggled, "I'll be back then!"

She went to go find Hinata and bring her over. I sat on my couch, mumbling random things to myself, "Why? Why am I so eager to break him of his happiness? I love him, that's a given, but he's so happy when he's with Temari… Maybe I should just let him be… Maybe he'd be happier without me in the picture." I kept thinking on that subject, my mind refused to stray to another. About an hour later, Sakura was back and Hinata shyly walked in. Sakura smiled, "I already told her what was going on. She agreed to introduce you to Shino." Hinata nodded her head. The poor thing was trembling. I smiled, offering her a seat on the couch, "I really appreciate this!" Hinata shook a tad more, "Oh…I-it's no p-problem, really…" I smile, "Are you going to stay the night with Sakura and I?" She looked at me, "Only if y-you want me t-to." I laugh, "Why wouldn't I?" She looked at her feet, "I didn't m-mean it t-that way…" I laugh once more, "Calm down! It's not like I blame you… It really isn't anything to get upset over!"

Sakura sits next to me, "Well, let's get off of this subject and go to another, shall we?" Hinata smiled, "O-okay." Sakura nodded, "Tell us about Shino." Hinata thought for a moment, "Well… He's m-mysterious, strong, smart, and k-kind. Not m-much is known a-about him. He's v-very blank and has a c-clean slate as f-far as I know…" I think for a few minutes and sigh, "Sakura… I'm not so sure I want this anymore. I want Shikamaru to be happy, even if that means I don't get him." Sakura looked like she was going to slap me, "You don't want this anymore? Come on Ino-pig! You started the game, now finish it! Win or lose, at least you tried!" Hinata nodded in agreement, "S-sorry Ino… I have t-to agree with Sakura on t-this one. A-at least t-try." I sigh. Even Hinata thought I should try. I just didn't know. I nod, "Fine…Let's do it…" Sakura stuck out her chest in victory, "Good, let's go!" Hinata looked down, "Sakura… I think it's b-best if you stay h-here." Sakura looked shattered, "What?" I smirk, "Sorry Sakura, I have to agree with Hinata. You'll make Shino suspicious." Hinata stood, "We'd b-better go…" I wiggle my fingers as a goodbye, "We'll be back forehead!" Sakura huffed up and curled up into a ball on the couch.

When we left Hinata fidgeted, "Um, after I introduce y-you to Shino, I'll g-go back t-to your apartment…" I nod, "Okay…" I followed her to the ramen stand, which seems to be a meeting place of all sorts now days. She waved to a guy hidden in shadows. He motioned for us to come over, so we did. I was slightly afraid, but I'm still sure it was only nerves. We sat down. Hinata seemed less nervous than usual, but I assumed it was because she trusted Shino. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, so I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. He finally spoke, "Hinata tells me you need my help." Hinata smiled, "Shino, this is Ino. Ino, this is Shino." I nod in greeting, "Well… Help is an understatement." Hinata stood, "I'm l-late for this t-thing." She waved, "I'll see you l-later." I was about to object her actions, but Shino's voice made me freeze, "Help is an understatement? How so?" I sat back, "Well… I uh…" I couldn't see it, but I could tell he was smirking. I start to stand, "This was a bad idea… I'm sorry to have wasted your time." He grabbed my arm tightly, "You made the trouble of coming out here, at least have some ramen with me." I couldn't disagree out of fear he'd threaten with a kunai. He seemed harmless, but I was petrified with fear.

Shino glanced at me. I felt my skin tingle. Not the fuzzy warm tingle, but the scared, pointy tingle. It scared me. He took note of my expression and went on, "I've seen you before Ino… Did you and that Shikamaru ever get together?" I tightened my grip on the fork I held and stabbed it in the ramen, "Nope." He was scanning me over, "Ever wanted to?" I forked the ramen into my mouth and swallowed, "Yes, but it won't happen." His porcelain skin touched my tanned skin as he loosened my grip on the fork, "What am I doing then?" I glance at his hand, "Touching me?" His brows furrowed, "You know what I meant Yamanaka." I wince at his tone when he spat my last name, "I don't know…" Tears formed in my eyes and I tried to deny them access to my cheeks, "I'm not even sure what I'm doing here…" Not realizing what I was doing, I rested my head on his shoulder and sobbed. I finally realized what I was doing when he ran his hand across my back and whispered, "Please stop crying and let me apologize." I shot up, wiping my eyes, "No… I'm sorry. I'm embarrassing you, and need to go. It was nice to meet you." I stood and walked out, walking towards home. Shino grabbed my arm, "Embarrassing me? That's physically impossible." I laughed and shook my head. This was wrong, but I was getting back at Shikamaru. Shino was so much taller than I, so he looked down at me and I look up. He liked me, I think, but I was in love with Shikamaru. Now my life was _seriously_ screwed.

_**Well, I'm going to stop here. Remember to review! Thank you to all who reviewed my first chapter. I took silveraqueen's idea for Shino to enter the picture, thank you so much for that. Yamikage Yuuki, thank you for the constructive criticism, I really appreciated that. To everyone else who reviewed, thanks for the support, hopefully I'll get the next chapter done in the next two weeks, but no promises, it took me this long to get this chapter up because of school work. Thank you though!**_

_**Lots of love! hyper-active-naruto-lover **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shino smiled upon my weak body. I may have been considered one of the strongest kunoichi, but I felt so frail at this point. Shino had my arms and I was so close to him. I tried to get my mind off of Shikamaru and focus on this moment, but he just continued to come back, like a bad dream. He was warm, but every time I tried to focus on him, he became Shikamaru. Had I become obsessed? This truly had become my worst nightmare. I was in one man's arms, dreaming of another. I broke away, "I have to get home." Shino held my chin up with one hand and wiped my tears with the other, "I'll walk you." I nod, "Yeah, okay." We walked towards my apartment, but took the long way. It was much more scenic than the route I usually choose to take. My gaze falls upon a small training ground. My mouth gaped open. There they were. At the place that Shikamaru and I had first became good friends. Sure, we had been friends since birth, but not on free will. Our fathers, along with Chouji's, had been long time friends and cell mates as children.

_**Flashback**_

I was but seven and naïve. Sakura had gone into town with her mother on a shopping day, leaving me on my own. I sat in that very training ground, playing in the dirt as any seven-year-old would have. Some academy students decided to come there to practice their newly acquired ninjutsu. They smirked down at me and one said, "Little girl, get out of here! The _real _ninja are here to train!" I shake my head 'no', and continue to play. The boy was about to kick me, but, wouldn't you know it, Shikamaru stood in front of me, taking the kick. He landed on the ground next to me, and I checked to see if he was okay, "Shikamaru! Are you alright?" He groaned, but the one academy student smirked, "See? Real ninja only!" Shikamaru sat up, "Heh, you're not a real ninja until you graduate the academy. You four are obviously still in the academy, therefore not real ninja. And more so pathetic, you were going to hit a girl. She's only seven; can she possibly be a threat to someone like you?" The students growled and walked away. I scanned over his wound, "I'll go get help…" He sat up and laughed, "No need. Just a kick." I smile, "May I at least take you home?" He laughed again and nodded, "Sure." Since then, we've gotten closer. But not as close as he was to her.

_**End Flashback**_

He was all over her! And it was mutual from where she stood. Shino took my arm and made me face him, "Don't look if you can't handle it." I sighed, this time not fighting him, "I can handle it, just not at the moment." Shino laughed, "This is why you're out with me then? To make him jealous?" I felt low, "Yes…I'm so sorry Shino." To my surprise, he once again held my chin in his hand, "I'll go along with it, but you have to pay me." I felt my eyes widen and the words sputtered out, "How much?" He chuckled once again, "Money isn't an object, but perhaps, when this is over, a date with your bubblegum-haired friend?" I think for a moment, "Fine. I'll see what I can do about Sakura." Shino nods, "Then we have a deal. Shall we start now?" I tilt my head which still rested in his hand, "What are you talk-" Before I could finish my sentence, he had lowered the collar of his jacket and pulled me into a kiss. That was entirely unexpected on my part. I was actually getting into it until I heard a voice shout, "Get off of her!" Shino broke away and we both turned our heads in that direction. Shikamaru was staring at us, his jaw agape. Temari took his face and made him face her, "What's wrong with you? You're with me, not her, remember?" He pulled away, "I know… I just don't trust this guy, and she's my best friend." Temari smirked, "If she trusts him, and she's your best friend, can we stay out of it?" I smile, "Shikamaru. Temari. Have you met Shino?" Shikamaru gritted his teeth, "Now I have." Shino wrapped his arms around my structure, "Then you must know we're dating, right?" I giggle, trying to play along and rest my head on his shoulder. I think that hit a soft spot because he twitched and grabbed my arm, ripping me away from Shino's grasp, "Come on Ino. I'll take you home." Shino stopped him, "Pardon me, but you already have a girl to walk home, who obviously plans on walking home alone." Temari was about fifty feet away, stomping home. Shikamaru gasped, "T-Temari!" Shino tapped his foot, "May I please have my date back?" Shikamaru growled, "Fine, but after this night, I don't want to see you with her!" Shino fixed his collar, but I'm the one who spoke back, "I can see whomever I please Shika-chan." Shikamaru was speechless, but after a few moments of complete silence, he spoke, "Ino… You haven't called me that since…" I nod my head towards Temari, "Go get her… She's angry at you."

Shikamaru sighed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hesitantly ran after Temari. I sighed, glancing at Shino, "He got jealous. I suppose that's progress." He smirked, "That look on his face was priceless." I smile, "I didn't know you knew how to kiss…" He glanced at me, "I didn't know you could kiss back." I felt my cheeks redden. He chuckled, "Shall I take you home then? In order to act like a couple, we have to be convincing." I giggle, "Thank you so much for doing this for me." Shino looked down on me, "Please. I can only thank you as much as you thank me." As we reached my apartment, he stopped me from going up the stairs, "Convincing, remember?" I felt my cheeks get hotter instantly, "Oh, right." Shino folded down his collar and pulled me into another deep kiss. Afterwards he backed up. I saw a small glimpse of a smile, but he put his collar up before I was sure. He yawned, "Goodnight." I laugh and walk up the stairs and turn to watch him leave. I sigh and walk into my apartment and go wide-eyed at the sight. I stuttered, "Wha-what happened here?"

_**I'm going to be evil and leave a cliff hanger! lol, Review please, and know that I added another chapter because it was a snow day and I was bored! I'll have the next one up in two days at the latest! Review me! Comments and constructive criticism appreciated!**_

_**Lots of love hyper-active-naruto-lover**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura! Hinata!" I had become furious, "Where are you?" My apartment was trashed and I assumed it to have been those two, because they were the only ones at my apartment. A small note was perched on a cabinet. I automatically grabbed it and began to read it. It was messy, but I managed to decipher it. It read:

_Serves you right for stealing my man you bitch! _

I ripped it up and threw it on the floor. This was the last straw. If it was Shikamaru Temari wanted, she'd have to go through me first. I first decided to clean the mess that that little wench had created. Hinata and Sakura came through the front door wide-eyed. Sakura stepped forward, "Let us help you clean Ino-pig." I smile and nod, "Thanks." We tidied up my apartment and I had to explain what happened. Sakura held up her hand, "This means war!" Hinata nodded, no longer seeming nervous of fidgety, "She had no right to destroy your home like this!" I nod too, "Oh, she will pay for this…" I glance at the clock, "I'll pull out a few sleeping bags. It's late and we need to demise a plan." I pulled out three sleeping bags. I hand one to the other two girls and we all fall asleep.

_**Next Morning**_

I was the first to awaken, so I took the liberty of making breakfast. As soon as it was ready, Hinata came around. She walked in and smiled, "Eggs… I can't remember the last time my father cooked eggs." I gave her a plate, "Enjoy because after this, we're plotting revenge…" She giggled and forked the food into her mouth. I set a plate next to Sakura's face. Once the aroma reached her nose, her eyes fluttered open. She instantly devoured the eggs fast as she possibly could. A soft knock sounded on the door. I opened it, only to see my smiling father. He took a deep breath, "Well… It seems my daughter has bouquets from two men whom aren't I." He handed me the flowers. They were both equally gorgeous. My father had disappeared. I made a soft 'humph' noise, and closed the door. I'd hoped he would have stayed longer, but oh well. The first bouquet was from Shino. The card read _'Acting isn't as easy as it looks… but I suppose it's worth it.' _

I had nearly forgotten about my end of the deal. I smile at Sakura, "Hey… After this is over, would you go on just one date with Shino?" She raised an eyebrow, "Why?" I fidgeted, "Well… Funny story, you see, he agreed to help me act this out if I could get him just one date with you…" Sakura glared at me, "You owe me big time!" I nod, "I know, I know! I owe you!" I glance at the second one and read the card. It was from Shikamaru. It read _'When I saw you with Shino last night, I got so jealous. I understand if you wouldn't want to, but if you will, please meet me at the ramen stand. I just need to talk to you…'_ I read it over and over again and sigh, looking at the two girls, "I'll be back…I've got some grocery shopping to do." Hinata waved, "Be back soon! Sakura and I will plot something while you're gone." I wave and shut the door behind me. It wasn't the best lie I had ever told, but it got me out. I ran to the ramen stand, and sure enough, there was Shikamaru. I sat next to him. He smiled at me through an unsure gaze. I cough, "So… You wanted to talk to me?" He nodded, "Well… Yeah… I'm having girl trouble so to say." I tilt my head, "Oh? And what would this problem be?" He had a soft rosy tint upon his cheeks, "I'm dating this wonderful girl, right? Brawn, beauty, and brains." I nod, slightly disgusted by his description of Temari, "Some problem that is…" I stood to leave, but he took my arm and mumbled, "Wait, let me finish…" I pull away, "I gave you years to finish!" It hit me hard. I really had loved him for so long, but was too stubborn to show it.

Luckily, Shino was right there. He took my arm, "Come on Ino…" I nodded and followed. Shikamaru ran after us. He held up his hands, "Ino! I never realized it! I really need you…" I look away, "Shino…Will you take me home?" He smiled, "Of course." Shikamaru grabbed my arm once more. I turned to yell at him, but was awe stricken. He was crying. My knight in shining armor was crying. Shino raised an eyebrow and I smiled, "I'll meet you at my apartment…" Shino nodded and walked off. I kneeled next to Shikamaru who was on the ground. I hugged him, "I am so sorry… I was trying so hard to get you, but you looked so happy with Temari…" We sat there, two different people, sobbing and confessing our hearts out. Shikamaru sniffled, "If you want to know the truth, I couldn't stop thinking of you when I was with Temari." I started to laugh. He tilted his head, "Why are you laughing?" I continue to laugh, "Same thing with Shino…"

So in the end, I got my Shika-kun, Shino got his date with Sakura, and Sakura, Hinata and I are going shopping later. In the end, everything worked out the way it was supposed to. I wonder what would have happened if I just would have flat out told Shika-kun I loved him. Ah well, I guess I'll never know…

_**THE END!**_

**_Well…It wasn't the longest fanfic, but it was a first attempt. Review please! I'll work on some other kind of Naruto story. I'm thinking along the lines of the adventures of the character's children which I'll just randomly name… Ah well, Like I said, review and tell me what you think about my first fanfic! I'm always open towards name options if you'd like to name one of the children._**

_**Lots of Love! hyper-active-naruto-lover**_


End file.
